


The Need for Seed

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Multi, Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Two new cadets find a warm welcome within the mouth of the insatiable Captain Pharah.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Kudos: 15





	The Need for Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Even when he finally set foot on the tarmac, Nadeem still couldn’t believe he had made it this far. Here he was standing at the headquarters of Helix Security International – his dream job – after years of hard work and dedication. It had to have been pure luck that his new employers even took notice of him, so fresh out of the Egyptian flight academy, but he was thankful to whichever gods saw fit to put him here. The setting sun behind the gleaming rows of buildings he had committed to memory after so many years of daydreaming created the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

“Better close your mouth before you start catching flies,” joked a voice from behind. Nadeem turned and saw his new friend Riley, whom he had only just met on the bus that day but had quickly formed a kinship. Unlike him, he wasn’t a native to the region, but then again HSI was an international organization that recruited abroad. “Let’s not look like such a pair of newbies, eh?”

“Sorry, couldn’t help it,” Nadeem said with a nervous chuckle. “Just hard to believe, ya know?”

Riley gave him a firm slap on the back. “We made it, but that doesn’t mean the hard part is behind us. Not that I’m worried about myself,” he said with a cocky grin. “These guys are the best of the best, and they expect the very same from us.”

Speaking of the best of the best, it was at that moment when a sizeable crowd emerged from the nearby building to welcome the new arrivals. Nadeem recognized quite a few pilots that he had seen in the headlines, but it was impossible to miss one particularly outstanding face among the crowd, even if it was partially hidden behind a pair of sharp aviator shades. “Whoa… Is that…?”

“Captain Pharah!” whispered Riley as quietly as he could, though even his cool attitude couldn’t hide his own excitement. “Damn! What a total smokeshow.”

“Keep it down, would you? That’s a superior officer you’re talking about!” Yet as she drew closer, Nadeem couldn’t deny what an accurate assessment that was. Pharah looked absolutely cool and confident with her black leather jacket, dangling dog tags, and a pair of tight-fitted jeans that just barely contained her flared hips and fit, round ass. The captain even somehow made the modest white tank top she wore look incredible with her full chest pushing out. It took every ounce of willpower Nadeem had not to stare at her as he was approached by several other executives and welcomed to his new home.

The next several minutes were a whirlwind of handshakes and congratulatory speeches on what “fine young men” they were. Through it all, Pharah watched calmly from the back without a single word, merely observing the new recruits. When it came time for them to be ushered in, the gorgeous captain fell into step right behind the young lads like a watchful escort. There she remained for the whole rest of the tour, never once speaking or even introducing herself – not that she needed any introduction – until their induction had been complete.

“Well then, unless you boys have any further questions,” said one of the senior officers, “Captain Pharah here will show you to your rooms. We’ll see you bright and early for your first briefing.”

Nadeem and Riley gave each other a look of uncertainty, wondering why such a prestigious ace pilot such as Pharah would be serving as a glorified bellhop, but they didn’t dare speak out of turn. Instead, they quickly grabbed their duffel bags and followed the Egyptian woman through the stark, winding hallways.

“You’ve held yourselves together rather well,” said Pharah at last in an even tone. “Most of our new cadets can’t help but gush hopelessly upon arrival. That certainly demonstrates you know how to remain collected until pressure.”

“Uhh, I suppose so,” said Nadeem bashfully. She had just complemented him on his level-headedness and already he was crumbling apart in conversation with her.

Thankfully, Riley’s buoyant spirit jumped in to save the day. “Damn right ma’am – Err, sir!” He laughed at his own faux paus defensively. “It takes a lot more than that to shake us up. If we were a bunch of green-gills, neither of us would have made it this far! Nadeem and I both know why we’re here.”

“Do you now?” asked Pharah with a tight smile. “We’ll see about that.” She finally stopped in front of a door that opened up into a two-person living space. There was a small kitchen neatly tucked into the far corner as well as a bunkbed. All in all, it was roughly the size of a studio apartment. “You two will be staying here while the upper brass figures out your living arrangements off-base. It’s not much to look at, but you shouldn’t be here longer than two days at most.” Pharah watched them passively as they walked in behind her and set their bags down on the floor before she spoke again. “Now both of you, pull out your cocks.”

If silence was deadly, the following stillness would have murdered the entire room. Both young men looked in a total state of shock, as if someone had just delivered news of a loved one’s passing. Yet they had been trained exactly to handle the unexpected, and it was Nadeem who recovered the fastest. “I’m sorry, sir?”

“I didn’t stutter.” Pharah approached them with all the authority in her step of a commanding officer. Neither Nadeem nor Riley were short by any means, but the captain’s impeccable posture combined with her legendary status among pilots made her practically tower over them both. “Do I have to make it an order?”

“No sir!” said Riley who immediately went to unbuckling his belt. Nadeem hesitated a bit, but soon he was doing the same. Their pants fell down around their ankles followed shortly after by their briefs, giving the beautiful dark-skinned woman a very pleasing sight of two rapidly-stiffening cocks.

Pharah quickly grabbed both of them, one for each hand, and started to lazily pump to encourage them to harden. In just a few seconds, she had two very erect and very warm cocks fitted into the palms of her hands. “Very nice. Maybe you two weren’t kidding about that whole ‘best of the best’ spiel. But there’s only one real way to be sure.” She dropped down to her knees and winked up at them from behind her sunglasses. “A taste test.”

“Guh!” Nadeem jerked and shuddered as soon as the wet warmth of her mouth wrapped around his dick. Yet even better was the loud slurping sounds her lips made as Pharah went straight into sucking. He could feel her tongue circling around his throbbing cockhead then run all the way down the underside of his length. It was positively mind-blowing to be sheathed within the mouth of the famous Captain Amari. While only about half of his cock fit within her mouth, Pharah certainly didn’t neglect the remaining inches and took to wrapping her fingers around and jerking ever so slightly while she suckled on the rest. It took all of Nadeem’s inner strength and respect for her not to put his hands straight on the back of Pharah’s head and treat her like a common whore. Instead, he settled for just looking down and watching the ace pilot make an absolute mess of herself, spit frothing around her lips as she bobbed back and forth in a sloppy and wicked blowjob.

Meanwhile, Riley watched in complete shock as his newfound friend was the first to enjoy the captain’s mouth, though thankfully he was at least given the consolation prize of a skilled handjob. Pharah’s hand felt smooth as silk pumping along his shaft, and her skills with a joystick certainly proved advantageous from the way she constantly twisted and adjusted her grip. Yet he wouldn’t go wanting for long, and after another minute of sucking Nadeem’s cock Pharah pulled off him with a wet _pop_ and quickly descended her hungry mouth upon him. “Holy Moses!” he cried out in disbelief from the same dutiful treatment his friend had just received.

The replacement handjob for Nadeem certainly wasn’t much of a downgrade. Now slick with her warm saliva, his cock continued to twitch under her expert ministration. Soon Pharah’s entire palm was slathered in a messy mixture of spit and precum, which only made her furious pumping all the easier. It also made the silent handjob much louder and more obscene, which only drew attention to how absolutely filthy and wrong and totally hot this whole scenario was for the new recruits. The small room was soon filled with the noisy _slrp-slrp_ of Pharah’s mouth and the quiet moans she was drawing from both men.

On her end, Pharah couldn’t get enough of the taste of these studs’ cocks. She moaned recklessly around their fat girths stuffing her mouth, not at all shy about showing her appreciation while looking up at them with raised eyebrows behind those large aviators. If she had a hand free no doubt she’d have used it to touch herself and deal with the growing wet spot in the crotch of her pants, but neither did Pharah dare let go of either of her prizes. As she swapped back and forth, her lips curled upward around whichever cock was currently between them into a wicked smirk, and her tongue worked into overdrive to slither and coil around their pulsing shafts in a thirsty bid to milk their loads. If Pharah had freed her mouth and ordered them both to cum on command, they may very well have been compelled to obey, but instead she contented herself with sucking and jerking until the time – and their dicks – came naturally.

Thankfully, it didn’t take much longer for either cadet to reach their peak. Riley was the first to cum with the captain’s hand around his cock, and the first shot lanced outward and smacked wetly against Pharah’s cheek. She looked up at him with a scolding glare. “You pig!” she said before wrapping her lips around his jerking cock and sucking down the next few drops into her gulping maw. Pharah moaned louder than ever as she drank her favorite salty treat straight from the source.

The sight of Captain Amari behaving like such a flagrant cumslut combined with the single line of cum running down her face quickly brought Nadeem to his own release. Without a welcoming mouth into which to to spill his seed, he groaned pitifully and started to cum all over Pharah’s face. Immediately he felt a pang of guilt amidst all the overwhelming pleasure at disgracing her so, all the while not realizing that each of his cumshots were landing perfectly onto her shaded visage only because her hand still wrapped around his cock was guiding him to do as such. When nearly half of her face had been covered with his gooey lines of spunk, Pharah pulled herself off Riley’s still-cumming dick and quickly took Nadeem into her mouth to swallow the rest of his load before it went to waste. This time it was Riley’s turn to paint the bronze goddess with a thick layer of white, and it wasn’t long before both her flawless skin and expensive sunglasses were absolutely dripping with cum.

Even when their loads were completely spent and both cocks were wilting in her grip, Pharah continued to jerk them to ensure she had squeezed out every last drop. Whatever leftover bits of cum that she couldn’t lick up fast enough with the tip of her tongue dripped onto her sleek leather jacket, staining it with proof of their lewd deeds. When she couldn’t get anymore from their dicks, the cum-hungry captain began to scoop their drying seed from her face. “Fuck, that is delicious,” moaned Pharah as she sucked the warm cream off her fingers, purring like a satisfied cat.

Pharah continued to swallow her own facial, fully aware of the perverse show she was putting on for the boys. Just as predicted, their cocks had quickly returned to full mast just from watching the captain act so shamelessly about getting what she desired. Even two full loads from a pair of robust, virile young men wasn’t enough to quench her thirst. And as if to drive home the point that she wasn’t nearly done with either of them, Pharah looked up at both Nadeem and Riley with her tongue licking across cum-smeared lips. “Think you two hotshots have another salvo in there for me?”


End file.
